Star Wars a new begining
by teenwriter827
Summary: Anakin saved Master Windu. Now the Repubic faces threats from within and without. Find out how our favorite Jedi fares.
1. Chapter 1: The fall of the Republic

"Ah Anakin we just learned that Obi-wan has successfully deafeted the cyborg Grievous. We are on our to tell the chancellor-"

"I have just learned a terrible truth. Palpatine is Sidious."

"If that is the case than we must move quickly. I will go and arrest him."

"Master you need me on this one."

"Anakin stay in the council chambers. I sense much conflict within you."

"Master he has the power to save my wife."

"Anakin, the council knows of your marriage to the senator from Naboo."

"How?"

"It has brought your peace and balance. Anakin, I will do everything I can to save your wife."

"Thank you master."

"Wait here young Skywalker."

* * *

When he took off in the speeder he flew towards the shattered window. When Anakin saw Mace fly out of it, he flew to him. "What happened Master Windu?"

"He was to powerful. He has a backup plan. We must evacuate the Jedi Temple. You will activate the beacon. Pick a planet that the Chancellor will not suspect the Jedi to go to. Send a message to your wife. We must take what we can. Do not trust the clones."

With that the two ran off in different directions. When Anakin got to the Council Chambers, he ushered the younglings in. He activated the Jedi Homing Beacon. He quickly typed his message:

Palpatine is A Sith Lord. Do not trust the clones. Get offworld, go to the planet Kamino with as much haste as possible. If your clones do not turn, take them with you. We will need as much help as possible. May the force be with us.

With that Anakin went to defend the temple. The 501st was there along with a clone. This clone looked almost exactly like Anakin. "Captain Rex, are you really going to follow this clone?"

"I have my orders General."

"Yes it would seems so."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Do you agree with this Order?"

"Personally no."

"Then why do you follow it?"

"I don't know sir." With a simple nod, Rex came to a decision. He would follow his true General.

"Have I ever betrayed you Rex?"

"No sir."

"Do your men agree with you?"

"We're with you General Skywalker!" With this the clones turned their guns on Anakin's clone. All across the Galaxy the same thing happened. Some clones chose to follow their Jedi Generals, others chose to follow through with Order 66. By the time the sith returned, the Jedi had completely evacuated the Jedi Temple. The republic, was no more.

* * *

When Anakin had arrived on the planet, he had found a battle between the clones loyal to the Republic and the Jedi, and the clones Loyal to Palpatine and hs empire. When the clones had found out that the Republic had fallen, a good portion of the Kamino clones defected, as most clones were Spaarti grown. With the arrival of the rest of the Jedi, Kamino was retaken, and the clones were given new weapons, armour, and ships. The Republic would Orbit the Planet until the rest of the senators arrived to recreate the republic from the newly christened Galatic Empire. Unfortunately, only a third of the Jedi were still alive. With only 501st, 212th, ARC's, and two regular leigons. "Prime Minister Lama Sue. You have already recieved an Order to form the Empire's army?" Anakin asked, even though he wasn't a member of the Jedi Councill anymore.

"That is correct Master Jedi. However our loyalty was and is to remain to the Galatic Republic. We will produce the final number of Clone Troopers that was payed for by the republic, but without furthur pay, and a new host, we will not be able to continue."

'I understand. I will talk with Jedi Council about this issue."

"Thank you Master Jedi." With a bow, Anakin turned and left the room to meet up with Ahsoka. Now that the war was over for the Jedi, they needed every force sensitive they could get. So with that need in mind. The Jedi service corps had been intergrated into the new Jedi Order. Surprisingly, Obi-wan Kenobi was tasked with creating the new Jedi Code. However as soon as they got to their Quaters the council had already contacted Anakin. "Masters."

"Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, Senator Amidala is here awaiting your return."

"I will be there shortly. As I need to talk with the Council. Please inform my wife that-"

"Hold on, your married?! You Skyguy are married to Padme? How long, when were you planning on telling me-"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin glared at Ahsoka. She shut her mouth and Anakin continued, "Please inform Padmè that I will speak with her after Our meeting."

"Your Padawan, much like you she is."

"I agree master. Too much like me."

T

* * *

When Anakin had arrived at his ship, the Resolute, he found the Jedi Council Already waiting. Leaving Ahsoka outside the Council Chambers. "Masters, Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su has already been tasked with finishing training for the Clone Army. They are at the end of the already paid for clone troopers production. I have already assigned Rex the mission of training the newest ARC's. Unless the council can come up with a lot of funds, the Majority of our Army will not be able to be replaced. We have taken control of the Medical Clone Facilities, and even with them and this last batch of troopers, we have a serious problem. It takes roughly ten years to create a fully mature clone of the quality of the current Imperial Army. We do not have the fuel to go to ten years up here. Unfortunately, neither do we have the funds. We must find a new source of funds and military Might."

"Given this much thought you have young Skywalker."

"I've had to master Yoda. My family is at stake."

"Yes. Already established a legitimate government we have. Joined us, most of the outer rim has. Senators from the delegation of 2000 there is. Believe I do that the funds given to us by count Dooku before this battle are more than enought."

"Anakin, the Council has placed you in charge of creating the Military for the Mew Republic. We have already spoken to the Senate, and they have agreed. Your actions throughout the war has placed you in a position that is perfect. We are also well aware of your love for combat. So congratulations young Skywalker.. Soon Ahsoka will be at the age needed for a Senior Padawan. When that is done you may join this council as a master. For now, the Militaries Personal Representative on this council you are. Please take your seat."

"Thank you Masters." With that Anakin brushed off the darkness forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the office that was to be his Temporary office. "So master, who will you place on this 'Council' of yours?"

"Don't know yet Snips. But I'm thinking Dooku will be useful. He has worked under Sidious. He knows how he thinks. I'm thinking that my wife will make a useful representative to the Senate. Other than that, I have no idea."

"What about me?"

"Perhaps when you are a Knight. Soon you will be a Senior Padawan. So not long Snips."

Anakin walked into his office quickly followed by Ahsoka and Padmè. With a deep and passionate kiss, the couple got down to business. "Obi-wan has been placed by the council as the Jedi Order Representative to the Republic. By both the Jedi and the Senate I am the Military leader of the Army of the Republic. I would like you to be my personal Representative to the senate for the military, which will, like the Jedi, remain seperate. As it is the Jedi who have paid for the newest batch of Recruits, the Jedi will have the most power over the military."

"You have certainly given this a lot of thought Master."

"I've had to Snips."

"Well Anakin, I guess I have work to do."

"Don't we all, don't we all."

A Year later.

Anakin stared out of his office window. In the months since the birth of the New Republic, the Empire had yet to Launch an attempt to retake the Republic half of the Galaxy. Padmè had given birth to twins, Luke Obi-wan Skywalker, and Leia Amidala Skywalker. He sighed wishing he had time to comm his wife. A few months after his appointment, it was pointed out that as a Jedi, Anakin could not properly conduct this war, when he was supposed to have complete military control, yet he answered to both the Senate, and Jedi Order. So his response was what no one had ever thought of before. With Ahsoka on the Jedi Council as a Representative of The Independent Galatic Army and Navy, and his wife, in the Senate, Anakin belonged to Neither the Jedi nor the Republic, yet remained loyal to both the Jedi since he was only on 'Indefinite Leave'. His thoughts were interrupted when hhis secretary, a Human Female who he had met shortly after his first month as the leader of the IGAN, buzzed him. "Sir, your final appointment is here."

"Send him in."

Two months ago, rumours of a Rebellion against the Emporer on the Planet of Azzri, One of the Republics Major military concerns, had reached his spy network. He had immediately dispatched one if the former Jedi who had come with him into his new position. Cerain, a planet near Kamino, was one the new home of the Jedi and IGAN, while it's moon, Olumpus, served as the republic headquaters. When the Decision had been made, Anakin's need for soldiers, and The Jedi's needs for peacekeepers, had led to a major problem. Finally the senate had had an idea. Jedi temple side of the planet would keep the peace, while Anakin's side would be soldiers. Half of the surviving Jedi had come to him. Now, They had a training Routine. After a few years of training on one side, the Padawan would switch to the other, either Jedi or Soldier. After a few years of training as that one, the Padawan would be given a choice, finish training as Jedi, or A Soldier. It was a fairly even divide, and it allowed the Jedi to focus more on Force training, and the Soldiers on Combat.

The door opened and in walkied Anakin's loyal friend and Mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi. "Obi-wan. Can I get anything for you?"

"Hello Anakin, Jawa Juice will do fine." Anakin pored the drink and handed a cup to Obi-wan, and then poured a cup for himself.

"So tell me my old master, what is it that you found on Azzri?"

"When I arrived with General Olin, we found a major Civil War happening. It would seem that your spies were correct. The Emporer has launched a campaign to slowly take over the planets that near the border in the Mid Rim."

"We do not have the Military might to keep up with all of our Mid Rim planets safe from the Empire. We don't have the manpower or the resources. The placement of the Order for another Systems Army has left us with only a thousand Credits. Our payment to Mandalore is due in two weeks time, and we have another supply convoy coming in in two days time. I can sense that members of my council are hiding something. I'm afraid that IGAN is falling Apart from the inside. Ahsoka knows this, and will place a request with the Jedi Order to Investigate. I am out of options. I can't quit paying my men, but between the Senate lowballing me as well as my suppliers. I simply do not have the funds necessary to protect all of our Border Planets. Recruitment has slowed to a crawl. I'm spending a lot of money just keeping the bills up. When we eventually have to take back the Empire, I'm sure that IGAN will quickly be disolved by the Senate even if we are technically our own Government."

"Well the Jedi are peacekeepers, not soldiers. I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Jedi Temple. Siri will kill me if she finds out that I saw you first." With that the two men Embraced and left to their respective homes.

* * *

Anakin arrived home to find that Padmè had already finished dinner. "Hello my love."

"Oh Ani, we recieved word that Naboo wants to Secede from the republic. I fear that the Emporer is behind it."

"Padmè, the IGAN is spread too thin. We are already about to have to declare bankruptcy. If the senate cannot pay us soon, we will have to withdrawl our support to show our independence."

"Ani."

"Alright, office talk for the office." He smiled at her before digging into his plate. They ate in silence as the twins fed themselves. After dinner, they sat down and watched a holomovie about the Clone Wars. When it went off they went to bed. Each troubled by their problems.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance

"Padmè, we are going to be in the negative soon."

"So we are going to have to give the Senate an Ultimatum."

"Yes. And if they fail to pay, we will double our charge, and leave the Republic."

"Anakin-"

"No. The Jedi pay us for when they need us, and the Republic is almost four months behind on their payment. We will not be disolved."

"Very well. I will present our case to the Senate."

"Admiral Ackbar, do you have anything to add to this?"

"Our ships are outdated because of the lack of payment to pay Mandalore."

"Ahsoka, I will be pulling back the military in the Outer Rim very soon. Ask the Jedi if they would be willing to send some scouts into the Unknown Region."

"Why the Unknown Region?"

"There is some rumours that just beyond the mapped area, of a planet rich in Natural Resources like lumber and other Raw materials. If this is the case,we can support ourselves from there. But I want Jedi as they have better negotiating skills."

"I will pass along the request."

"Anything else?" No replies. "Good. We have work to do." With those words, Padmè and Ahsoka's holograms flickered out. With a sigh, Anakin realized that the Republic would learn the hard way.

"General Skywalker?"

"Yes Admiral?"

"I have the rest of the rest of the Fleet asking for their next orders."

"Tell them to begin taking down their ships to pickup the Ground troops. Well at least fo be ready."

The New Republic Senate Building:

"The Republic is three almost four months behind on Payment. The Independent Galatic Army and Navy will withdraw its troops if the Republic does not pay. Not only that, but we will begin charging intrest. If that happens the IGAN will have nothing less than full payment before recommiting it's troops. The senate has today and tomorrow to pay the fee for this month and last month, and then two weeks to finish paying completely."

"That's outrageous!"

"Traitors!"

"Arrest her!"

"I am just the Representative for the IGAN-"

"Arrest her husband!"

"We will not stand for this. The IGAN is a republic department that we created and we can dissolve!" With a sigh Representative Skywalker turned and Marched to her office.

"Anakin, they won't pay. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry it came to this. Get on a shuttle and come home. I will recall our forces."

Anakin cut the transmission and contacted Admiral Ackbar. "Admiral, pick up our troops, bring them home." He repeated this multiple times before contacting that the Senators and telling them of IGAN's withdrawl from their planet. He then sighed and contacted the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, I have issued withdrawl orders to all my troops. The terms set forth by Representative Skywalker to take effect tomorrow evening will take effect immediately. Good day chancellor."

* * *

The Chancellor was shocked that Skywalker had the tenacity to tell him off, much less pull his troops from the planets. He show them that they couldn't mess with the Republic. He contacted the Republic Gaurd Commander. "Commander, arrest Representative Skywalker, and get a shuttle down on that planet and arrest General Skywalker and his staff. Kill them if necessary."

"Yes sir. What are the charges?"

"Treason."

"It will be done."

* * *

Anakin waited on the arrival of his wife's shuttle. When it came followed by a Republic Guard ship, he summoned Captain Rex. "Captain, get the 501st up here pronto."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ahsoka was in a meeting with the Council when the call came. "Excuse, but General Skywalker is contacting me."

"Patch him through please."

She quickly did so. "General-"

"Be prepared. The republic will arrive very soon to attempt to arrest you, or kill you."

"Why has the Republic done this do you know?"

"They are attempting to take control of our army!" Suddenly the transmission was cut and the Master Plo koons hologram flickered out.

"Disturbing this move is."

"I must leave. I will take the some Jedi with me. Anakin has not abandoned us, nor shall we him."

"Go with you I will."

* * *

"General Skywalker, Representative Skywalker, in the name of the Galactic senate, you are under arrest."

"For what Commander?" Anakin replied as he drew his lightsaber, and stepped in front of his wife.

"For Treason." The commander said as he activated his staff. It was one of the few materieals that could stand up to a lightsaber.

"I think not."

"Give up, General, you are outnumbered."

"Rex!" The 501st surrounded the 100 Guards. I am not a Republican Citizen, nor is this planet. It is only by the Graces of myself, and the Jedi that the republic can use Cerain's moon Olumpus as it's HQ. You welcome on this planet has ended. Surrender your weapons, and leave this planet, or suffer the consequences."

* * *

"As Supreme Chancellor I ordered the Republic Guard to Arrest the Skywalker family and his leadership-"

"You do not have the power!"

"Silence. I will not tolerate disloyalty."

"Supreme Chancellor Myson, or should I call you by true name, Imperial Officer Myson." Anakin Skywalker said as the Republic stared in shock at the revelation.

"The later will do." Suddenly choas was everywhere as Imperial Storm troopers began to storm the building. And once more the Fate of the Republic was hanging in the balance.


	4. Chapter 4: The Republic Strikes Back

As Anakin deflected blaster shots back at the storm troopers, he reached into his belt and activated the emergency beacon sending every Jedi, Soldier and Clone his way. The fight progressed outside the Senate Chambers in front of Millions of viewers, republic and empire, the fight continued. As more and more of the IGAN began to show, thousands of troopers marched up the steps to the senatorial building. Fighting his way back to his wife, the Husband/Wife team once again fighting side by side. Slowly they pushed the Imperials back. Finally the Storm Troopers were wiped out. But they had sustained heavy causlties. The war had begun.

* * *

Anakin was once again going over financials. In the six months that had passed since that day at the senate, new clone Troopers had arrived, and Operations on a planet called Trinitatis had begun and IGAN had started producing it's own supplies using Clones Specifically bred for the purpose. This major change had allowed them to gain quite a bit of credits. But still, they had a lot of new recruits that they were training, but not enough Clones to fill the army. As such, much of the Mid Rim had already fallen to the Emporer. Luckily, Kamino had recently discovered a way to increase the Age Acceleration and not have the usual harmful effects. This new development left them free of clones in the Stage 1-3 process, and allowed them to reinforce the IGAN Army. While Mandalore had been quick to Join their ranks, they had a problem fitting all the brilliant commanders into a position of reasonable placement. Thinking of a plan, he quickly summoned the council.

()()

"We are going into debt again, the cost of recruitment, commisioning new ships etc. Is bankrupting us. We are barely managing to push back the Empire from the Outer Rim, and soon we will have to pull back, and attempt to solidate our forces around us."

"Yes. I agree." that was General Olin.

"However we can kill two birds with one stone."

"How do you suppose that?"

"The Emperor has plans for a new battle station capable of destroying a planet. He will be sending the first of what is to be twenty payments. A hundred trillion credits."

"That would keep us afloat for a very very long time."

"Indeed."

"It would also put a damper in the economics of the Empire."

"Well I think we can pull it off. We can also take the Bank of Coruscant. He'll have to refill the vaualt, further crippling the Empire. They won't be able to do much for at least a month!"

"All in favor?" Just about everyone. "General Olin, your in charge of hitting the bank, I'll take the convoy. We will coordinate our attacks. WWe will have to pull our spy out once we hit that convoy, so be ready."

* * *

"General the intel is correct. The convoy just left hyperspace."

"All right. On my mark. 3.. 2.. 1.. Mark."

The 32 fighters all entered space at exactly the same time.

()()

The commando team enetered the bank as seperate times. Drawing their blasters, they began shouting instructions.

()()

The Imperials didn't know what hit them. One second they're flying hyperspace and the next, they're in the middle of an all out space battle, and then in the next their in a Republic Cruiser.

"This is an act of war!"

"You have already started this war."

"And who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker, High General of the Independent Galatic Army and Navy. And you, are my prisoners."

()()

The group got into their speeders and took off. They were all going to rendezvous on a new stealth ship just beyond the shipyard. The mission had went off without a hitch and was quite easy. Almost too easy.

()()

"The mission was a success. We have struck a crippling blow to the Empire. We have placed an order for an Additional million troopers, and recruitment is steady. We will begin launching an attack against the Empire immediately."

"No. We barely have enough clone troopers to hold the outer rim."

"We don't have time to wait for the next delivery of clone troopers."

"I will take the 501st. They are itching for battle. I will began launching an attack against the empire. Once people see that we are actively recruitments will began to fall into our lap. At that point, our latest batch of recruits should be combat ready. The planet we take will need to be a strategic planet. If we start supporting rebellions, this war will turn in our favor."

The council nodded, what he said made sense. "The gungan army will allow us began taking more and more systems, where we can pull our clones back and fill their depleted ranks. I will ask the Jedi to participate a bit more actively in the war." It was decided. The planet Naboo would be their target.

()()

The entire Republic watched as the entire 501st all 9,216 of them Marched onto the transports. It was a sight many welcomed, for with the 501st was the 212nd. And General Kenobi. Many remembered that this Jedi team was the one to call.

()()

Somehow the Empire knew that Naboo would be their destination. As Anakin led the troops onto the gunships, they punched through the blockade and landed. The Republic, was Striking Back.


	5. Chapter 5: Balance The last fight

They landed the first set of Battle ships on the outskirts of Theed. As soon as they landed, the Stormtroopers began opening fire on them. Quickly Igniting their lightsabers, Anakin and Obi-wan joined the fray. As they got to the city, they found the Citizens and the Gungan Army fighting back against the Empire. "Well that didn't take long did it?" Anakin said.

After an hour of fighting, Theed was taken._ As the rest of the 501st and 212nd had begun to march down into Theed. As they Marched, the Queen, and the Gungan Boss waited. The Gungans and Nabooians alike, cheered. As they reached the top of the steps, Commander Cody and Captain Rex joined them in greeting their hosts._

_"Queen Jamillia, Boss Nass, I am Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the 212nd."_

_"And I am Anakin Skywalker, High General of the Independent Galatic Army and Navy."_

_"I thank you Master Jedi, General Skywalker, for your help in freeing Theed."_

_"It was our pleasure. We hope to bring peace and Prosperity to the Galaxy. Is there a place where we can begin, more private Negations?"_

_"Yes. But for day, let us enjoy the peace that your arrival has brought."_

_"Indeed Milady."_

_()()_

_"Queen Jamilia, we have recently crippled the Imperial Economy, and now we are actively fighting the Empire. We plan to use Naboo as our staging ground for the Attack on the Empire. Our next target is Mandalore. They will provide us with a distraction to fill our depleted ranks."_

_"The Gungans willsa do that for yousa."_

_"Are you sure, many Gungans will die. But it would show that not just the republic is fighting for freedom, but the Entire Galaxy will be there with you. More planets will secede, and the Empire will fall."_

_"As long as yousa do yous part wesa do ours."_

_"Fair enough. I have space for the Gungan army to go onto our ships. Please be ready to leave as soon as the rest of the planet is freed. If you'll escuse me." He turned and walked back onto the Resolute. Once on he contacted his council, which was currently in session with the Jedi Council._

_"Master Jedi, General's. We have successfully taken the capital of Naboo. The gungans have Agreed to allow us regather our troops after helping with recapturing of Mandalore. Ahsoka, bring the 122nd and whatever Jedi you can. We need to take Mandalore. The Mandalorian Warriors coupled with the Gungans will allow us to regroup our clone army in preperation for the assualt on the Empire."_

_"General Skywalker?"_

_"Yes General Olin?"_

_"Maybe we shouldn't free Mandalore. We need take the Emporer down. I propose that a team of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-wan Kenobi infiltrate the Imperial Palace in an attempt to take the Emporer down."_

_"That will never work. We can have our agents began to cripple the Imperial Forces. If we can hold out for two Months than the Clones will be ready for delivery. If we keep hitting Banks and such, the Economy will cease. Already the people are rebelling against the Empire." If we can't provide support in the forms of troops, we can with the form of supplies."_

_"Agree with General Olin I do."_

_"Very well. I will get Obi-wan and Ahsoka and we will head out Immediately."_

_()() A few days later._

_"Darth Sidious. Your reign of Terror has come to an end."_

_"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano."_

_"It's General's Skywalker and Tano." The three activated their lightsabers._

_"Well then I believe that congratulations are in order. Come now Anakin, surely you must realize that it is futile to resist. Only your hatred will be strong enough to kill me. Use your aggressive feelings."_

_"I will never join you."_

_"Then you will die."_

_With a yell the sith flew at them. Immediately they began to merge their force presence. It allowed them to be able to work fluently with each other. But it was dangerous to do so in front of a sith for for the briefest of minutes tbey had no mental sheilds._

_Weaving their way around the Sith Lord, they were shocked that he managed to keep up with were not going very well for them._

_Finally Anakin had had enough. With a inhuman shout he force pushed everything back. Caught by surprise Sidious fell into a Press Confence and barely managed to block Anakin's blade._

_()()_

_"Padme, quick turn on the Holonet. She did and was shocked to see her husband fighting against Sidious. The Entire Galaxy was. Soon Obi-wan and Ahsoka entered the fray but a powerful force push knocked them both out._

_()()_

_Anakin knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was weakining. As a last ditch effort he threw himself into the Light. Focusing on his love for his children, for Obi-wan and Ahsoka, for the Jedi, for the Galaxy, for Democracy and the Republic, for his wife. He let the force guide him. And it seemed that would win. Until Sidious disarmed him. He knew he would die._

_"Join me, and I will let you live."_

_"Never!" Summoning his blade he jumped... and was stabbed through the stomach. He smiled at Sidious. "You.. loose... I... win..." Sidious toppled to the ground. First his upper half, then his lower half."_

_He smiled as felt familiar hands grip him. "Obi-wan. I'm sorry."_

_"No! NO! SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!"_

_"Do not give into your hatred. Train my son. And he future will rest on his shoulders. Take me to Naboo."_

_"Master!"_

_"Ahsoka train my daughter. Please. A great destiny awaits her." He coughed a little blood. "Tell Padmè I'm sorry. Tell her... I love her." He coughed again and he hurried to give his last words. "Tell them how I died. Train them." He knew it was time. His mother was waiting. As for the first time he finally felt true and utter had been brought. He smiled and closed his eyes the smile still on his face as he let his last breath go, and became one with the force._


	6. Epilogue

Padmè couldn't breathe. She couldn't hear. All she saw was the words Anakin Skywalker died. She couldn't even hear her own children screaming as they felt the loss of their father. She thought she fainted before she blacked out.

()()The Galaxy watched as Clone, Jedi, Generals and family all placed a log on the prye. For the first time in memory, Jedi openly showed emotion at the death of Anakin. Only Yoda remained stoic.

Finally Obi-wan and Ahsoka nodded to Padmè who with the twins came up to logs with a single torch. She lit the prye. As one the galaxy knealt head bowed to the chosen one. When they looked up, all could see the smile on Anakin's force ghost. Finally Yoda's stoic face broke. This was it.

()()

15 years later.

"Luke, Leia. I'm going to tell you about your father. I met your father when he was just 9 years old. And he was the bravest man I've ever known, even then."

* * *

I'm thinking of a sequel. Idk yet but we'll see.


End file.
